Michael Green
Michael Brian Green '''(born June 2, 1987), also known as '''KidBehindACamera '''and Pickleboy,' is a YouTube personality from South Carolina and' 'the front runner of ''TheAngryGrandpaShow. ''An online friend of Jesse Ridgway, he has made a few appearances through phone calls on the McJuggerNuggets channel since [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H827_MnIVlo ''CONVERSATION WITH PICKLEBOY!] during the Psycho Series. Biography Early Life Michael was born to Tina and Charles Green on June 2, 1987 along with his brother Charlie "Charlie Chill" Green III and two sisters Jennifer Green and Kimberly Pratt. Psycho Series Jesse revealed in-character during the Psycho Series that he and Michael had been texting each other for quite some time, talking about their abusive fathers and overall messed up lives, and so for a video, Jesse finally decided to call him. The two go onto reminiscing on their same struggling situations, with both their dads being antagonistic towards them and so forth. ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' Michael called Jesse in [[I'M GETTING SUED?!|''I'M GETTING SUED?!]] and urged him to check on the video that youtuber24 recently made. [[COLLAB SERIES|''COLLAB SERIES]] Following the end of THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!, Michael was brought up during a conversation between Jesse and his fellow Juggies in IS ANGRY GRANDPA FAKE?, with a couple of Jesse's Juggie visitors telling him that after the Psycho Series ended, The Angry Grandpa Show has been their favorite channel priority, which causes Jesse to tell them it's fake, which eventually leads to him ultimately losing it and driving almost ten hours from his home in New Jersey with his cameraman Parker Zippel all the way over to Michael's house in South Carolina. TBA. The Real Life of Jesse Ridgway In Moving In With KidBehindACamera!, Jesse and Swift move into his house, they stay at his house until October 20, 2018. In KICKED OUT OF KIDBEHINDACAMERA'S HOUSE!, Swift tries to start and move Angry Grandpa's dream car, but Michael gets angry and kicks out Jesse and Swift, leading up to Goodbye Swift..., where Swift gets fired by Jesse, but is rehired a few months later. Acting Roles * Himself - The Devil Inside Series * Himself (cameo) - Psycho Series * Himself (cameo) - HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES *Himself - COLLAB SERIES * Michael Green - The Angry Grandpa Show Trivia *It has been hinted by Michael and Jesse, that while Jesse is on vacation in North Carolina that they may potentially meet in person. Sadly, this meeting never took place, as Michael was still 7 hours away from Jesse's vacation home in North Carolina. **A possibility of a meeting was established for August 2015, but unfortunately, this meeting never happened either and the two have not planned to meet again. **The two finally met at Vidcon 2016 with YouTuber boogie2988.https://twitter.com/Boogie2988/status/746500471871856640/photo/1?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw **He and his girlfriend got into a car crash in December of 2013, causing them to get major injuries. His girlfriend got a new car, the same day. |} References Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:COLLAB SERIES Characters Category:Villains Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:The Greens Category:Characters with YouTube channels